Faraon I/9
Rozdział dziewiąty Po lewej stronie Nilu, na brzegu północnym przedmieścia Memfis, znajdował się folwark, który następca tronu oddał na mieszkanie Sarze, córce Żyda Gedeona. Była to posiadłość na trzydzieści pięć morgów rozległa, tworząca niewielki kwadrat, który ze szczytu domu ogarniało się wzrokiem jak na dłoni. Grunta folwarku leżały na wzgórzu i dzieliły się na cztery kondygnacje. Dwie najniższe i najobszerniejsze, które Nil zawsze zalewał, były przeznaczone pod uprawę zbóż i jarzyn. Na trzeciej kondygnacji, która czasami nie ulegała wylewom, rosły palmy, figi i inne drzewa owocowe. Na czwartej, najwyższej, był ogród zasadzony drzewami oliwnymi winem, orzechami i kasztanami słodkimi, wśród których znajdował się dom. Dom był drewniany, jednopiętrowy, jak zwykle z tarasem, nad którym wznosił się płócienny namiot. Na dole mieszkał czarny niewolnik Ramzesa, na górze Sara ze swoją krewną i służącą Tafet. Dom był otoczony murem z niepalonej cegły, za którym w pewnej odległości znajdowały się budynki dla bydła, parobków i dozorców. Pokoje Sary nie były duże, ale wykwintne. Na podłogach leżały dywany, we drzwiach i oknach zwieszały się zasłony w różnokolorowe pasy. Były tu rzeźbione łóżka i krzesła, inkrustowane skrzynie na odzież, trójnożne i jednonożne stoliki, na których stały wazony z kwiatami, wysmukłe dzbany do wina, szkatułki z flaszeczkami perfum, złote i srebrne czarki i kielichy, fajansowe wazy i misy, brązowe kagańce. Każdy choćby najdrobniejszy sprzęt czy naczynie było ozdobione rzeźbą lub kolorowym rysunkiem; każda sztuka odzieży - haftem i frędzlami. Już dziesięć dni mieszkała w tym ustroniu Sara, z obawy i wstydu kryjąc się przed ludźmi, tak że ze służby folwarcznej prawie nikt jej nie widział. W zasłoniętym buduarze szyła, tkała płótno na małym warsztacie lub zwijała wieńce z żywych kwiatów dla Ramzesa. Niekiedy wymykała się na taras i ostrożnie rozchyliwszy ściany namiotu wyglądała na Nil pełen łodzi, których wioślarze śpiewali wesołe pieśni. albo podniósłszy oczy patrzyła z trwogą na szare pylony królewskiego zamku, który milczący i posępny górował nad drugim brzegiem rzeki. Wówczas znowu uciekała do swoich robót i wołała Tafet. - Siedź tu, matko - mówiła - co ty tam robisz na dole?... - Ogrodnik przyniósł owoce, a z miasta przysłali chleby, wino i ptaszki; musiałam to odebrać. - Siedź tu i rozmawiaj, bo mnie strach ogarnia... - Głupiutka z ciebie dziecina! - odparła śmiejąc się Tafet. - Do mnie także pierwszego dnia strach wyglądał z każdego kąta; ale jak wyszłam za mur, wszystko się skończyło. Kogo ja się tu mam bać, gdzie wszyscy padają przede mną na kolana? Przed tobą chyba by stawali na głowach!... Wyjdź do ogrodu, jest piękny jak raj... Wyjrzyj w pole, gdzie zbierają pszenicę... Siądź w łódkę rzeźbioną, której przewoźnicy usychają z tęsknoty, ażeby cię zobaczyć i przewieźć po Nilu... - Boję się... - Czego?... - Albo ja wiem?... dopóki szyję, myślę, że jestem w naszej dolince i że zaraz przyjdzie ojciec. A kiedy wiatr uchyli zasłonę okna i spojrzę z góry na ten wielki... wielki kraj, zdaje mi się... Wiesz co?... Że mnie porwał sęp i zaniósł do swego gniazda na skale, skąd zejść nie można... - Ach ty... ty!... Gdybyś widziała, jaką dziś wannę przysłał książę, miedzianą wannę!... A jaki trójnóg na ognisko, jakie garnki i rożny!... A gdybyś wiedziała, że ja dziś dwie kury posadziłam i niedługo będziemy mieli pisklęta... Po zachodzie słońca, gdy nikt nie mógł jej widzieć, Sara bywała śmielszą. Wówczas wychodziła na taras i patrzyła na rzekę. A gdy z daleka ukazała się łódź oświetlona pochodniami, które na czarnej wodzie rzeźbiły krwawe i ogniste smugi, Sara obu rękoma przyciskała swoje biedne serce, które drżało jak złapany ptak. Tam płynął do niej Ramzes, a ona nie umiałaby powiedzieć, co się z nią dzieje. Czy radość, że zbliża się ten piękny, którego poznała w dolince, czy trwoga, że znowu zobaczy wielkiego władcę i pana, który ją onieśmielał. Jednego dnia, w wigilią szabasu, przyszedł na folwark ojciec, pierwszy raz od jej osiedlenia się w tym miejscu. Sara z płaczem rzuciła się do niego; sama umyła mu nogi, a na głowę wylała wonności, okrywając go pocałunkami. Gedeon był to człowiek już szpakowaty, o surowych rysach. Miał na sobie długą do kostek koszulę, u dołu obszytą kolorowym haftem, a na niej żółty kaftan bez rękawów, rodzaj kapy spadającej na piersi i plecy. Głowę nakrywał niewielką czapką, zwężającą się u góry. - Jesteś?... jesteś! - wołała Sara i znowu zaczęła całować jego ręce i głowę. - Ja sam dziwię się, że tu jestem! - odparł smutnie Gedeon. - Skradałem się do ogrodu jak złodziej. Przez całą drogę z Memfis zdawało mi się że wszyscy Egipcjanie pokazują mnie palcami, a każdy Żyd pluje... - Przecież, ojcze, sam mnie oddałeś księciu?... - szepnęła Sara. - Oddałem, bo cóż miałem robić? Zresztą mnie się tylko tak zdaje, że mnie pokazują i opluwają. Z Egipcjan, kto mnie zna, kłania mi się tym niżej, im sam jest wyższy. Przez czas, kiedy tu jesteś, nasz pan, Sezofris, mówił, że trzeba mi dom powiększyć; pan Chaires darował mi stągiew najlepszego wina, a sam najdostojniejszy nasz nomarcha przysyłał do mnie zaufanego sługę pytać: czy ty jesteś zdrowa i czy ja nie zostałbym u niego rządcą? - A Żydzi?... - spytała Sara. - Co Żydzi!... Oni wiedzą, że ja nie ustąpiłem z dobrej woli. No, a każdy chciałby, żeby jemu tylko taki gwałt robili. Niechaj nas wszystkich Pan Bóg sądzi. Lepiej powiedz: jak ty się masz? - Na łonie Abrahama nie będzie jej lepiej - odezwała się Tafet. - Cały dzień znoszą nam owoce, wina, chleby i mięso, czego dusza zapragnie. A jaką wannę mamy!... cała miedziana. A jakie naczynia kuchenne!... - Trzy dni temu - przerwała Sara - był u mnie Fenicjanin Dagon. Nie chciałam go widzieć, ale tak się napierał... - Dał mi złoty pierścionek - wtrąciła Tafet. - Powiedział mi - mówiła Sara - że jest dzierżawcą u mego pana, darował mi dwie bransolety na nogi, zausznice z pereł i szkatułkę wonności z kraju Punt. - Za co on ci to darował? - zapytał ojciec. - Za nic. Tylko prosił, ażebym o nim dobrze myślała i niekiedy powiedziała mojemu panu, że Dagon jest najwierniejszym jego sługą. - Ty bardzo prędko zbierzesz całą skrzynię zausznic i bransolet - odparł z uśmiechem Gedeon. - Ach - dodał po chwili - zbierz prędko wielki majątek i uciekajmy do naszej ziemi, bo tu nam zawsze bieda. Bieda, kiedy jest źle, a jeszcze większa bieda, kiedy jest dobrze. - A co by powiedział pan mój? - zapytała Sara ze smutkiem. Ojciec potrząsnął głową. - Nim rok minie, pan twój porzuci cię, a inni mu dopomogą. Gdybyś była Egipcjanką, wziąłby cię do swego domu, ale Żydówkę... - Porzuci?... - powtórzyła Sara z westchnieniem. - Co martwić się przyszłymi dniami, które są w ręku Boga? Przyszedłem spędzić u ciebie szabas... - A ja mam doskonałe ryby, mięso, placki i wino koszerne - szybko wtrąciła Tafet. - Kupiłam też w Memfis siedmioramienny świecznik i świece woskowe... Będzie kolacja lepsza niż u samego pana Chairesa. Gedeon wyszedł z córką na taras. Gdy zostali we dwoje, rzekł: - Mówiła mi Tafet, że ciągle siedzisz w domu. Dlaczego? Trzeba wyjrzeć przynajmniej do ogrodu. Sara wstrząsnęła się. - Boję się - szepnęła. - Dlaczego ty się masz bać twego ogrodu?... Przecież ty tu jesteś pani, wielka pani... - Raz wyszłam do ogrodu w dzień... Zobaczyli mnie jacyś ludzie i zaczęli mówić między sobą: "Patrzcie, to ta Żydówka następcy tronu, przez którą opóźnia się przybór!..." - Głupi oni są - wtrącił Gedeon. - Alboż to raz Nil o cały tydzień spóźnił się z wylewem? Więc tymczasem wychodź sobie wieczorami. Sara otrząsnęła się jeszcze gwałtowniej. - Nie chcę... nie chcę!... - zawołała. - Innego dnia wyszłam wieczór, tam, między oliwne drzewa. Nagle z bocznej ścieżki wysunęły się, jak cienie, dwie kobiety... Przestraszona, chciałam uciekać... Wtedy jedna z nich, młodsza i niższa, schwyciła mnie za rękę mówiąc: "Nie uciekaj, musimy ci się przypatrzyć..." A druga, starsza i wyższa, stanęła o kilka kroków przede mną i spojrzała mi w oczy... Ach, ojcze, myślałam, że się w kamień obrócę... Co to była za kobieta... co za spojrzenie!... - Kto to mógł być? - spytał Gedeon. - Ta starsza wyglądała na kapłankę. - I nic do ciebie nie mówiła? - Nic. Tylko kiedy odchodząc skryły się za drzewami, słyszałam zapewne głos starszej, która powiedziała tylko te wyrazy: "Zaprawdę, jest ładna..." Gedeon zamyślił się. - Może to były - rzekł - jakieś wielkie panie. ze dworu?... Słońce zachodziło, a na obu brzegach Nilu zbierały się gęste tłumy ludzi, niecierpliwie czekających na sygnał o przyborze, który istotnie opóźnił się. Już od dwu dni wiał wiatr z morza i rzeka pozieleniała; już słońce minęło gwiazdę Sotis, ale w studni kapłańskiej w Memfsie woda nie podniosła się nawet na grubość palca. Ludzie byli zaniepokojeni, tym bardziej że w Górnym Egipcie, według sygnałów, wylew szedł prawidłowo, a nawet zapowiadał się doskonale. - Cóż więc zatrzymuje go pod Memfisem? - pytali stroskani rolnicy, z utęsknieniem czekając na sygnał. Gdy na niebie ukazały się gwiazdy, Tafet w jadalnym pokoju nakryła stół białym obrusem, postawiła świecznik z siedmioma zapalonymi świecami, przysunęła trzy krzesła i oświadczyła, że zaraz poda szabasową kolację. Wtedy Gedeon nakrył głowę i wzniósłszy nad stołem obie ręce mówił zapatrzony w niebo: - Boże Abrahama, Izaaka, Jakuba, który wyprowadziłeś lud nasz z ziemi egipskiej, który niewolnikom i wygnańcom dałeś ojczyznę, który z synami Judy zawarłeś wieczne przymierze... Boże Jehowa, Boże Adonai, pozwól nam spożywać bez grzechu płody wrogiej ziemi, wydobądź nas ze smutku i strachu, w jakim jesteśmy pogrążeni, i powróć nad brzegi Jordanu, który opuściliśmy dla twojej chwały... W tej chwili zza muru odezwał się głos: - Jego dostojność Tutmozis, najwierniejszy sługa jego świątobliwości i następcy tronu... - Oby żyli wiecznie!... - odezwało się kilka głosów z ogrodu. - Jego dostojność - mówił znowu głos pojedynczy - zasyła pozdrowienia najpiękniejszej róży spod Libanu! Gdy umilkł, rozległ się dźwięk arfy i fletu. - To muzyka!... - zawołała Tafet klaszcząc w ręce. - Będziemy obchodzili szabas przy muzyce... Sara i jej ojciec, z początku przerażeni, zaczęli się śmiać i zasiedli do stołu. - Niech sobie grają - rzekł Gedeon - nie zepsuje nam apetytu ich muzyka. Flet i arfa odegrały zwrotkę, po której odezwał się głos tenorowy śpiewając: - "Jesteś piękniejsza od wszystkich dziewcząt, jakie przeglądają się w wodach Nilu. Włosy twoje czarniejsze od piór kruka, oczy spoglądają łagodniej od oczu łani, która tęskni za swoim koziołkiem. Wzrost twój jest jako wzrost palmy, a lotus zazdrości tobie wdzięku. Piersi twoje są jak winne grona, których sokiem upajają się królowie." Znowu odezwał się flet i arfa, a po nich pieśń: - "Przyjdź i spocznij w ogrodzie. Służba, która do ciebie należy, przyniesie liczne naczynia i piwa wszelkich gatunków. Przyjdź, uświęcimy noc dzisiejszą i świt, który po niej nastąpi. W moim cieniu, w cieniu figi rodzącej słodkie owoce, twój kochanek spocznie po twojej prawicy; a ty go upoisz i powolną będziesz wszelkim jego żądaniom..." Flet i arfa - po nich znów śpiew: - "Ja jestem milczącego umysłu, nigdy nie mówię, co widzę, i słodyczy moich owoców nie psuję czczym paplaniem..." Faraon I/9